


Cuddles

by Queen_of_Spheals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Leon and Raihan deserve a vacation, M/M, inspired by a chat on discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Spheals/pseuds/Queen_of_Spheals
Summary: It's been a long day for the Unbeatable Champion, and his boyfriend Raihan wants to cuddle....aka just some cute fluff between my two favorite Galarian Characters...
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the amazing Mackicheese (https://twitter.com/Mackicheese) for coming up with this absolutely adorable fluffy fic idea. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

Leon burst through the door of his hotel room at the Rose of the Rondelands, absolutely exhausted. It was the night before the challenger’s cup was supposed to take place and Leon was tired from all of the pre tournament interviews…

_“What do you think of this year's crop of challengers?”_

_“None of the challengers this year have been able to complete the circuit without defeat...do you think any of them have a chance against making it against the Galar leaders at full strength?”_

_“What do you think of the two trainers you endorsed? Your brother Hop and his best friend Calla...are you disappointed in their-”_

Leon almost lost his cool with the reporter with that last one, _almost_. Over a decade of being in the limelight had of course forced him to watch his tone especially with the hounds that are the Galarian press, looking for the slightest gaff to rip him to shreds. Of course even the great unbeatable champion of Galar had his limits, and picking apart his brother and his best friend’s performance was one of them…

“Hey Leon” a voice rang out from the hotel room’s bed. A small tired smile grace the champion’s face as he looked up to see his boyfriend Raihan standing up “How’s it going champ?”

“Raihan,” Leon said before running to the taller man and throwing his arms around him. Raihan chuckled at that and put his arms securely around Leon, allowing the champion to lean his weight onto the dragon gym leader. Even though Raihan was leaner than Leon, he was nothing but lean muscle, able to carry the weight of the man nuzzling into chest. Raihan pressed a gentle forehead kiss to Leon’s forehead, a gesture that melted the reigning champion’s heart.

Raihan, the gym leader of Hammerlocke and the heir to the Hammerlocke throne. The one person the great champion of Galar turned to when he needed comfort.

“Rough day with interviews, eh” Raihan spoke after a bit.

“Was it that obvious?”

“To the public? Nah...but I could tell you were ready to throw hands with that reporter who mentioned Hop and Calla’s name” Raihan said his eyes sparkling with a mirth that said I would pay good money to see you throw hands with a member of the paparazzi

“I mean...you’re not wrong…” Leon said in between fits of laughter “Talk shit, get hit, especially when it comes to my bro and his best friend”

“Just let me know when you square up so I can live stream it, that will definitely be a popular video, probably even more than you doing the WAP Klik-Klok challenge with the Alolan champion” Raihan mused “anytime our wholesome Galarian champ does something risque it's an instant hit”

Oh that had been an interesting video at the champion’s conference the year before. Done on a whim, at the behest of the Alolan champion (“to help you and Raihan finally get together” she said). Rose giving him an earful about his reputation and Cynthia being upset that she wasn’t invited to do the WAP dance with them...

Leon felt his eyes grow heavier while resting on Raihan’s chest, listening to the powerful yet steady rhythm of his boyfriend’s heart. He really needed his rest. Leon carefully, almost reluctantly pulled himself out of Raihan’s embrace.

“I need to get ready for bed” 

After washing up and putting on some comfy Charizard pajamas, Leon climbed into the bed next to Raihan who was currently scrolling through Pokegram. This made Leon smile. Yeah Raihan’s obsession with social media could be a little concerning at times (especially when Raihan wouldn’t let Leon eat their dinner until after he posted the perfect picture) but moments like this where Raihan was lying on their shared bed, content watching a video from a nursery of baby Goomy playing around well…

Leon leaned over to give Raihan a loving peck on the cheek…

“Goodnight Rai” he said before moving under the silk sheets of the king sized bed. Leon suddenly felt a shift in the bed and he looked to see the teal eyes staring down at him

“Rai?”

“Lee, I want to cuddle tonight” Raihan said with just a hint of a whine to his voice “...it’s been so long…”

Leon’s heart sank. It’s true, the current season has been much busier than previous ones. Leon had been forced to travel all over Galar more than usual to protect the citizens from the rogue dynamaxing Pokemon. And Rose seemed to be more on edge than ever before...constantly dragging him to meetings, constantly pulling him aside to talk about the future of Galar. 

It was exhausting, Leon was worn ragged.

And this was the first time in weeks that Raihan and Leon could actually spend the night with each other but...

“I-I’m sorry Raihan, but I can’t...not tonight.” Leon said resigned “I have another early start...more early morning pressers before the gym challengers face off against each other”

Raihan huffed but nodded sadly. One of the many great things about dating Raihan, he understood what it was like to be in the harsh spotlight that is the Galarian League. Leon knew he’d be disappointed but that he would understand.

“Alright” Raihan sighed as he laid his head back on the pillow, turning away from Leon sadly “but after this is over and I finally take that crown away from you, my first order of business as champion is cuddling with you”

“That’s if you can actually knock out my Charizard first love” Leon mocked playfully “Good night my prince”

“Don’t use my title in bed Lee... _so unsexy_ ”

With that the two drifted off to sleep...well they tried to anyways. Sleep was alluding both star trainers. This gym challenge had been so off, and there was a growing sense of dread between the two about the rogue dynamaxed Pokemon.

But more so than anything...Leon and Raihan wanted each other. Just themselves, without the weight of the champion crown for Leon or the being the heir to one of the four great galarian houses for Raihan. Not the self-assured, fierce, borderline cocky personas that the public loved when watching the two on the pitch. The Leon and Raihan that bonded over astronomy and watching the stars in the wild area as kids while Nessa and Sonia bonded over books at their four person camps. The Raihan who was fascinated upon seeing Leon’s family farm for the first time. The Leon who got lost in Raihan’s family castle and ended up in the catacombs. The Raihan and Leon who made their one shared science class in college the most memorable semester for their professor due to their...interesting takes on the experiments.

They needed some time for themselves, some intimacy...and just lying together in the same bed wasn’t enough...not right now.

Raihan was shocked when he felt the shift of the bed before feeling Leon’s strong arms wrap around him, bringing his taller frame closer to his body. Somehow, Leon had maneuvered himself so that Raihan’s head would rest on Leon’s famed chest.

“Oh so now we’re cuddling?” Raihan asked, pretending to be offended but his heart was leaping for joy Leon said nothing but planted another kiss, this time into the locs of Raihan’s hair. Raihan grinned as he leaned into Leon’s strong embrace. Contrary to what many fans would assume...Raihan enjoyed being the little spoon.

And so the champion of galar and his greatest rival, lover and friend, were finally able to sleep, entangled in each other’s loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that! If you want to check out my tumblr (https://epicspheal.tumblr.com/) please do! Feel free to ask my anything on tumblr regarded to Pokemon


End file.
